His Saint, Jimmy
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: Johnny is incredibly dissatisfied with his life. He leaves for the city, making no contact with Tunny or Will. He returns suddenly with a new friend clad in black in tow. Who is the mysterious man? What does he want with Johnny? REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Hey there! So...I'm gonna try something. I was wondering...what if Jimmy was a demon? And then this happened xD**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AI or the ever familiar plot**

Johnny laid in his bed after another long night of getting drunk and fighting with his mom. All he ever wanted was to be on his own. All he ever wanted was to do something right. He felt the air in the room become frigid as he took in a deep breath. The cold air poured into his lungs. He felt like he was floating over the earth, watching everything from above. Out of body and out of mind.

"_Are you sure this is what you want?"_ the bone-chilling voice whispered.

"Yes…."

"_You do realize the gravity of your choice, correct?"_

"Yes…"

"_What is your desire?"_

Johnny took a deep breath, air now flooding him inside. "I want to be something greater than I am. I want to live. I want to do something right for once."

There was a dark silence.

"_Yes, My Lord."_

* * *

Tunny had just been discharged from his service overseas. He was returning home today. He was glad to be home with his new girlfriend. But he was even happier to see his friends again. He was told by Will to meet up at their normal hangout and that's exactly what he did.

"Hey! Tun-Tun!" Will yelled as he saw his old friend walking towards him. He noticed he was limping, but he was just glad his friend was safe. Will hugged him tightly and smiled. "I missed you, bro…"

Tunny blushed at the nickname, but hugged him back. "I missed you too….where's Johnny? You said he'd be here…"

"No clue, dude. Haven't seen him since the other day. He disappeared one night, left for the city…then he came back a year later with this weird guy…"

"A guy?"

Will nodded. "It was strange…"

"You didn't tell me he was here…." A voice called from across the street. It was Johnny. But he was different from what Tunny remembered. Instead of angry and pissed, he was calm and collected, like he'd matured almost. He wore long sleeves that covered his arms completely, which was odd for him. But the strangest thing was the man who stood behind him. He was a tall, thin figure, clothed in all black. Everything was black, from his ripped tank top to his tight black pants to his half shaved hair to the nails on his fingers. He wore a single black, fingerless glove on his left hand. He had a calm, mysterious expression on his face, but kept his cool.

"Johnny….who is that?" Tunny asked, looking at the man curiously.

"This is my friend from the city. His name is Jimmy." The boy spoke calmly like it was nothing.

The man named Jimmy threw them a gentle polite smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're Tunny . Johnny's told me lots about you."

Tunny was stunned. How much did Johnny tell this guy? "Really? That's interesting…"

"Yeah…" Will nodded, catching Tunny's drift. It was definitely strange. They weren't sure if they could trust this newcomer. What had he done to their friend? "So, Johnny…we're all going over Tun's new place to welcome him home. You're both welcome to come."

Johnny nodded, letting the words slide past him. "Sorry…I can't…I'm really tired. I was just gonna stay inside tonight." He smiled at the both of them and turned around, walking back to his own apartment. He knew his friends were giving him odd stares. He knew they thought he was crazy. But he wasn't.

"They're a lively bunch aren't they…" Jimmy commented, smirking slightly.

"They're just confused." Johnny retorted, trying not to think too much about his old friends.

"When do you plan on telling them?"

"Telling them what?"

Jimmy chuckled and opened the door to the apartment building for the smaller boy. "Surely you haven't forgotten your plan so soon, Jesus."

Johnny rolled his eyes and stepped inside, climbing the stairs to get to his room. He hadn't planned to stay in Jingletown for much longer. He was planning on skipping town, heading to a new city, leaving behind the friends of his past. He paused halfway up the staircase and turned around the black-clad man. "When I summoned you, we made a contract. You won't leave me?"

The man smiled with a sickly sweet chuckle. "Not until the day I devour your soul, Jesus…"

Johnny sighed and muttered under his breath. "Filthy demon…"

"Now, now…let's not be rude."

"Jimmy…" He clenched his fists and turned around from the demon. "This is an order. Don't leave my side until the very end."

Jimmy threw on a cunning smirk and bowed at the waist immediately. "Yes, My Lord."


End file.
